Strange Occurances
by Diabolicum Vita Luna
Summary: Raising her head once more to look at the rising sun she sighed once more before whispering to the world, “Goodbye...”, and jumping into the well. “Arrrgh!” Kagome’s terrified and confused scream peirced the peaceful morning air. ‘What the hell'
1. Down the well and back in time

**DISCLAIMER****-** OF COURSE ALL CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME. BLAH BLAH BLAH.

**A/N.**** I AM STARTING A FF AND THIS IS THE BEGINING. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I'LL START WORKING ON A THE REST OF THE STORY. THANKS!**

**In Story-**

"Speech spoken aloud"

'Thoughts'

_Inner demon thoughts/Inner human thoughts (later used)_

**--Tell time, place, POV--**

**Enjoy. R/R**

* * *

**--Kags POV--**

Sighing, Kagome stood beside the well, starring down into the dark abyss that was the passage to her time, her home. 'So much has happened these past few weeks...I'll be so happy to go home for a week, relax, take a real bath, even school sounds great right now.'

Sighing again, Kagome put her foot on the edge of the well and stood up on the rim, preparing to jump into the old dried up well. 'To think, this is the portal that allows me to travel between these two times, this dusty old well holds the magic that makes my life so surreal.'

"I guess appearacnes really can be decieving..." She muttered to no one in particular.

Raising her head once more to look at the rising sun she sighed once more before whispering to the world, "Goodbye...", and jumping into the well.

"Arrrgh!" Kagome's terrified and confused scream peirced the peaceful morning air. 'What the hell--?"

**--3 weeks earlier. Kagome's time. Kags POV--**

She could feel the world slowly shifting into place and the dreams from the night before fading into reality, Kagome was waking up and struggle as she might she could not prevent it. She rolled over onto her side trying to find a more comfortable position so that sleep may take over again but to no avail. Sighing she rolled over and slowly opened her eyes to squint at her alarm clock. ' 6:30!? Gahh! Too early! And on a Sunday too.'

Refusing to give up Kags rolled back over, closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her, and waited, and waited. Grumbling softly to herself, she sat up and looked at her alarm clock again. '6:31. Wow, time is slow, it's still early, spose there's nothing I can do.' Sighing she stretched her sore muscles and got up out of her warm and comfy bed. Yawning slightly she trudged off into the bathroom for a shower.

After a nice warm shower and drying my hair she went back to my room and got dressed for the day. She decided on a simple white singlet top that only reached just above my belly button and some hipster black shorts that reached about mid thigh. It was only 7:10 in the morning and already it felt like the heat was excruiciating. 'This heat shall be the end of me.'

After running her brush through her hair a few times she made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. She decided to make something simple, very simple, in fact, she had cereal. 'So this is what my life has come to, early mornings with early breakfasts of cereal.' Sighing once more she munched on her cereal.

After her breakfast she wandered outside to sit under the god tree. Being near the tree always comoforted her, made her feel closer to the feudal era, to her friends. 'I really miss them all, I should go back soon.' Closing her eyes she decided she could sit out here for a while longer.

She felt someone sit down next to her and opened her eyes to glance at them. "Hey Inuyasha." She mumbled before closing her eyes and resting again. 'Inuyasha?' Immediately her eyes snapped open and she whipped her head around to look at the hanyou sitting next to her. Golden eyes locked with blue before both blushed and turned their heads.

When she finally thought she was coherent enough to speak she asked in a confused voice, "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Finally looking at him with an eye-brow raised and curiousity shining in her blue eyes.

"Keh." Inuyasha grunted, folding his arms over his chest, still refusing to meet her gaze. "Why else, you were taking too long, as always, and I came to get ya."

* * *

**A/N. I know it's short, but it's all I could come up with in all of 10 minutes and I wanted another chapter so that's all you get. If you enjoy it please tell me so, if you hate it please tell me why and if you know how I can improve tell me so too. **

**Also, I am aware that Kagome's eyes are brown not blue, but after reading so many fanfictions I sorta liked the idea of changing her eyes to blue. So that's my choice for now, and no one is really reading it anyway so meh!**

**Oh, but if you had read it before, there are changes, though not major. Originally she had brown eyes, which changed, obv. And at first I was going to have her all lovey with Inu but for what I wanna do I think I might just skip all that...maybe have a prequel if I ever start. Lol.**

**If you want more please R/R and I'll start uploading more. **

**Me and my alter ego thank you. Ciao!**


	2. Different, yet still the same

**DISCLAIMER****-** OF COURSE ALL CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME. BLAH BLAH BLAH.

**A/N.**** I AM STARTING A FF AND THIS IS THE JUST THE SECOND CHAPTER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I'LL START WORKING ON THE REST OF THE STORY. THANKS!**

**In Story-**

"Speech spoken aloud"

'Thoughts'

_Inner demon thoughts/Inner human thoughts (later used, maybe caps or changed to bold)_

**--Tell time, place, POV--**

**Enjoy. R/R**

* * *

**--Previously on Strange Occurances--**

_She felt someone sit down next to her and opened her eyes to glance at them. "Hey Inuyasha." She mumbled before closing her eyes and resting again. 'Inuyasha?' Immediately her eyes snapped open and she whipped her head around to look at the hanyou sitting next to her. Golden eyes locked with brown before both blushed and turned their heads._

_When she finally thought she was coherent enough to speak she asked in a confused voice, "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Finally looking at him with an eye-brow raised and curiousity shining in her brown eyes._

_"Keh." Inuyasha grunted, folding his arms over his chest, still refusing to meet her gaze. "Why else, you were taking too long, as always, and I came to get ya."_

_..._

* * *

**--Kagome's Time. Kag's POV--**

'3 years together, travelling all across Japan and back, and he still won't say what he means. Oh well, he wouldn't be Inuyasha if he weren't difficult, anyways I can still read him so it doesn't matter.' She could feel a smile spread across her face at her thoughts.

"Oi! Kags! What're you smiling 'bout? You ain't getting sick on me now are ya?" Inuyasha bluntly stated/yelled/questioned, all at the same time.

"Aww, are you worried about me Yasha?" Kagome quesioned, knowing how he would react.

Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, stuttered a few incomprehensible words before finally deciding to stick to his catch-frase. "Keh," he exclaimed in a way that only Inuyasha could do, crossing his arms infront of himself and looking at anything but me, "As if! I just don't want you holding us back on the hunt for the jewel, not when we're so close!"

This only brought an even bigger smile to her face. 'Same old Yasha.'

**--Kagome's Time. Inu's POV--**

'Damn, how come she can still do that to me? I always get like this, why can't I just say, 'yes I'm worried', like anyone else would? Gah! Just what is she smiling about?' Waving a hand infront of her face to get her attention InuYasha begun trying everything he knew to get her to snap out of it.

"Kags, hello? Anyone home?" Knocking slightly on her head as if someone would answer, hopefully her.

"Oi! Wench!"

'That worked! Huzzah! Oh, crap, that look is never good!'

Kagome's eyes, usually the deepest blue, the colour of the sky on a calm day, had clouded over in what could only be described as 'the calm before the storm'. 'Crap!'

He knew what was coming, he wasn't stupid, he knew he couldn't escape, but that didn't stop him from trying. He ran, and he got all of two steps before...

"SSSSIIIT!"

THUMP!

**--Kagome's** **Time. Kag's POV--**

'Argh! I know he doesn't mean it when he says stuff like that, but I just hate that word!' Kagome fumed as I stepped over his twitching body to get back inside the sanctuary that was her home. 'Just for that, I am leaving without him!'

**TBC**

* * *

******A/N. There will be more to this chapter, however I am in a crisis of mental health at the moment and I think I should stop for now. I will be back soon, not that anyone is reading but, I will.**

******If you want more please R/R and I'll start uploading more. **

**Me and my alter ego thank you. Ciao!**


End file.
